


A View with A Memory

by Traveler



Category: Captain America (Movies), Step Up (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M, voyeurism (a hint of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traveler/pseuds/Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. . . in the airshaft above their living room he paused; the one sex tape they’d ever made, never mind how they’d gotten Jarvis to hide it from Tony – because that isn’t important.  What is important is the current image below him . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View with A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is a product of my over active, if graphic imagination. I do not own these characters, nor do I make any money from this.
> 
> Note: I acknowledge that Google and IMDB spell Eddie's name "Eddy", but In watching several interviews with the various choreographers and dancers for the movie-his name is always spelled "Eddie" there. I've chosen to spell his name "Eddie" in the story.

**A hidden Hawk’s POV**

As cliché as it sounded he’d taken the stairwell until he’d gotten to the Avenger’s floors, and then he’d slipped into the duct work to avoid everyone.   Now, in the airshaft above their living room he paused; the one sex tape they’d ever made, never mind how they’d gotten Jarvis to hide it from Tony – because that isn’t important.  What is important is the current image below him; his blond super soldier sitting on the couch, his sweats pushed down to just below his balls, t-shirt scrunched up to his armpits while one hand slowly played over his nipples, and the other fondled his cock and balls mirroring what the dark heads where doing to him on the screen.

He bit off the moan building in his chest, while his cock began to harden; he wasn’t ready to be seen just yet.  His eyes constantly flickering between the TV and his boyfriend; his mind providing images and sensory memories in rapid fire from that night. . .

**An unawares Captain, drifting in a haze of memories . . .**

They’d tag teamed him earlier like only close friends/family could do; now he was laid out for them on the bed that he and Clint typically shared, blankets and top sheet thrown aside.

As the two men on either side of him each took a nipple into their mouths and suckled greedily, drawing the blood to the little numbs, his arms came around each of them, fingers filtering up into soft hair and gently grasping their heads, holding them there.  Even as each slid a hand down either side of his abs; exploring, memorizing the sculpted muscles with their dips and valleys in between.  One reaching his cock, beginning to run a finger teasingly up and down the vein proudly displayed in the gentle, natural arch of his hard member-occasionally running up and over to play with the slit.  While the other ventured down between his legs to grasp and fondle his balls.  Without hesitation he pulled his knees up and slightly apart, giving the fingers room to maneuver.

He wasn’t normally this needy of a lover, but he’d been given strict orders to just lay back and enjoy; and who was he to disobey?

Having closed his eyes early on to avoid his natural instinct of worrying about pleasing the two men with him, that time would come.  He hissed as one of the twin mouths suckled harshly on his sensitive nub while a clever finger skimmed along the underside of his cock, slipping around and playing with the slit at the top, causing him to instinctively open his eyes and look down his body.  They must have felt his attention wondering because no more had his eyes opened before they pulled off the nubs; looking up and meeting his eyes as twin ghosts of moist breath ran across them and keeping eye contact both nipped at the engorged numbs. 

Throwing his head back, a breathless shout escaping as he pulled the heads to his chest- arching into their mouths; the sensations ricocheting through his body, even as tongues laved at the abused numbs.  The hands were back to their torturous wondering, as the mouths began to explore the open expanse of his chest and down his abdomen.  Fingers ghosting over his cock then pressing firmly on the glands, causing  it to pulse; they took their time searching out and finding each of his spots and playing them like master artists.

Hearing the breathy mew startled him, then he realized he’d been lost in the erogenous haze the two men were creating and he was panting, making little noises . . . about the time that the realization sank in, the mouths joined each other to suck and nip along either side of his pelvic muscle; starting near his hips and moving inward towards his engorged cock.  When a slender hand reached down to grasp his balls fondling them gently and a mischievous finger occasionally drifting back to tease the base of the slender plug, Clint insisted he wear; much to his embarrassment when they’d undressed him earlier and Eddie’d raised an eyebrow in question.  Now his whole clinched around it, shifting and causing the very tip to just brush his prostate sending little sparks singing along his nerve endings; which was exactly when both mouths chose to latch onto the spots just at the crease of his legs that had always been sensitive, even before the serum, and mark him.

He could feel it happening, that warmth rolling through him, focused between his legs; ready to explode from his body, when strong fingers clamped around the base of his cock, and a gentler hand pulled his balls away from his body.  Hips thrusting of their own accord into the air, as a ragged broken cry clawed its way out, as his body fought the gentle restraints that refused to allow him to cum.

A gentle touch of a hand to his, and a quiet whimper from the other side of his body, caused him to take stock of himself; that’s when he realized that he’d fisted their hair.  Forcing his grip to relax, he met the dark eyes of Clint’s younger cousin Eddie; pulling him up to where he was able to press his lips to his in apology.  Even as he noted the twinkle in the other’s eyes; he felt Eddie shifting, moving to straddle his hips even as he deepened the kiss, devouring his mouth in apology.

Now it was his turn to let his hands wonder and discover; as they kissed he cupped the younger man’s jaw, fingers playing in the little hairs along his neck.  Then they drifted down, running along his clavicle and then wrapping around his sides, thumbs brushing nipples, taking a moment to look down and trace the black ink along his side and relish in the shudder that it caused.  As he explored, he took note of every touch that caused the younger man’s breath to hitch, the ones that caused his body to shudder, and the ones that caused him to grind his hardening cock against his abdomen.

It was when the younger man broke their kiss completely, his eyes rolling back in his head and mouth hanging open in a silent cry that he took a moment and looked over the other’s shoulder.  Spying his lover there, a tube of lube in one hand, and while his angle was wrong to see it- he was sure the fingers of the other hand were prepping Eddie; and he from the response he suspected that his lover had just found the other’s prostate.

In aw he watched as the other man tried to battle off the sensations, to stay in control of his body and not get lost in the haze of pleasure; finally giving up the pretense he rolled his hips, pushing back in an attempt to get Clint to hit that place again, only to roll forward to grind his cock against his abs.  He couldn’t help himself, leaning forward he captured Eddie’s lips in another kiss distracting the man from where his hands were reaching around and grasping the firm globes pulling them apart to give Clint better access. 

Eddie pulling away from the kiss again, had him glancing over the other’s shoulder, as the dark head bowed, hanging between his arms-he cursed his cousin.  He saw his lover chewing on his lower lip in thought; catching his eye he raised in eyebrow in question.  Watching as Clint pulled his fingers free; he rubbed at the younger man’s arms when he whimpered at the loss.  He smiled watching the older of the two pull the younger, smaller one up and kissed him on the neck and nuzzled behind his ear; whispering quiet noises to him.  Once the other seemed to have calmed some, he saw him nod to something Clint asked him.

He watched through hooded eyes as Clint kissed the younger’s neck, again and scooted off as his own hands settled on Eddie’s thigh’s, thumbs rubbing soothingly as he took in the sight of the younger man.  He was thinner than his Hawk, even though the way they carried themselves and the attitudes they presented the world could make a less observant person think they were twins, or brothers from afar.  But his artist eye picked up on the differences; Eddie was smaller and wore layers to cover it, the dancer’s lithe muscles made him seem smaller than he was while Clint wasn’t a big man he was bulkier, especially in the arms and thighs due to his skill set.  Again, the artist in him had to acknowledge the beauty each of them held – bronzed from hours in the southern sun and flush with arousal, this wasn’t his Hawk, but still a breathtakingly beautiful man to behold.

Then his Hawk was back, sliding up behind the younger man, wrapping his arms around the dancer; he could feel Clint’s hard member slipping alongside his over Eddie’s lubed whole as he moved.  It always amazed him how in control his partner could be, when he wanted to.  Again, he watched as Clint whispered to the other man, kissing and nipping just below his ear. 

Not sure what his lover was doing, he kept his hands on the younger man’s thighs grounding him as his lover engaged the younger man in a kiss while his hands made their way to his nipples and tweaked them, pulling on them just a bit.  The dancer’s back arching and his breath coming in pants and half formed words slipping from his mouth; the movement below caught his attention  and he watched Clint’s other hand slip down to fondle the quickly re-energized erection forcing the first bead of pre-cum to the top of the slit.  Then he saw what his lover had been up to; he watched as Clint snapped the cock ring that he sometimes used into place around the base of Eddie’s cock.

Then Clint was pulling away, as Eddie arched hips tight, head back resting on the older man’s shoulder as further fluid oozed from his slit, but no cum flowed.  When the other man relaxed, Clint leaned forward again, whispering instructions into Eddie’s ear.  The younger man nodded and leaned forward, his palms resting on Steve’s chest, thumb nails dragging over the older man’s nipples even as the he reached between the other’s legs and swiped his thumb over the head of the bound cock.  It gave a jump, pulsing in its restraint and Eddie hung his head forward between his arms.

Groaning, he felt the calloused palm, slick with lube wrap around him.  Automatically, he shifted his hips, sliding his cock in and out of his lover’s grip.  All too soon, the hand squeezed as his eye caught those of the Hawk’s ; an unspoken question and a brief nod had him leaning up to quickly kiss the younger man, as Clint sat him up and down on his thick tool.

He couldn’t help but be transfixed watching as the younger man’s eyes rolled back in his head and his hands immediately sought out where he held his hips, grounding himself as he was breached.

He felt himself gulp air and fought every urge in him to just arch up, and take.  Holding himself still as the tight heat pulsed around him, and the man on his lap panted trying to regain control of his body.  Transfixed by the body above him, he watched as the younger man let go of one of his hands and reached around searching and finding his cousin, trying to ask, trying to articulate his need without being able to form the words.  Watching as the older kissed and shushed him when he whimpered as the other pulled away. 

Watching through hooded eyes as Clint whipped his hands on a towel, and tossed it aside; then moved so that when he sat forward the other man shifted in behind him.  Leaning back against his lover’s chest, and dragging his eyes off of the younger man currently straddling his cock, he turned his head searching out his lover’s lips.  Once the kiss broke, he turned his attention back to the beautiful man astride his cock.

Clint reaching around playing with his nipples and began to talk; telling him all about how sensitive Eddie was.  How long he’d held off, not touching himself, not letting another person get him off-knowing what Clint had planned.  How much of a hair-trigger the younger man was on because of it.  Explaining to him why he’d gotten the ring, and how he wanted to see Eddie ride him.  How he wanted to see him shoot his cum into the younger man, marking him as theirs. 

He watched, eyes focused on the body in front of him as Clint talked; the strong thighs lifting the dancer up and then lowering him back down, doing a swivel grinding move of his hips then starting the cycle again.  Little gasps escaping anytime his cock brushed against that place inside of him; sending a spark singing along the other’s nerves. 

While his lover provided a never ending stream of encouragement, he began to move; his hands finding and further exploring the places he’d noted earlier hitting them all again.  Watching as Eddie continued his controlled routine, his eyes lit upon the pebbled nubs remembering how the other boy had shied away from touch because they were so sensitive when he was turned on.  Reaching up he grasped both nubs, pinching and pulling as he slammed his hips upward, meeting the other man as he slid down his cock. 

Satisfaction rolled through him in waves, as he watched the younger man’s eyes roll back into his head, back bowing as only a dancer’s could; presenting, pressing his chest forward and riding the wave of endorphins that rushed through his system.  This was something he could do; it was one of his favorite part of making love, taking his partner to the absolute greatest heights of pleasure. 

Shifting his knees up, both to support the young man and to give himself better leverage; he rested his hands back on the other’s slim hips, using them to guide, and control the movements of the younger man.  Finally he found that perfect angle to piston into him-brushing his prostrate on every stroke.

A half whimper broke from the younger man, only to be choked off into a completely non-verbal silent cry as his orgasm began to build, his body trying but unable to reach that final, pivotal moment.  Clint allowed him to pound the younger man’s button two or 3 more times, watching as he completely splintered apart; head back, hands clawing at his where they grasped his thighs,  those strong  thighs trembling against him, a sheen of sweat glistening along his body – then it was Clint’s hand that reached around him and unsnapped the ring.   One more push and every muscle in the body above him froze, clamping down around his cock to the point of pain-then it seemed they unseized all at once and they were milking him.  Rippling along his cock, pulling it in and pulsing around him; that was when he felt his orgasm finally take him; spilling his seed inside the younger man, feeling it seep out around him as he pumped his hips just that couple of extra times, riding the waves of pleasure as his own muscles pulsed. 

The younger man fell, boneless across his chest – wrapping his arms around him holding him to him even as his cock clung to the very edge of the abused rim.  He felt the younger man burrow into him, pressing a kiss to his chest.  Wrapping his arms tighter around him, he rolled them kissing his head and shushing his whimper when his cock pulled completely free.  Shifting them some, Steve rested his head on a pillow, cradling the younger man to his body, even as he felt Clint pull the blanket over them.  They’d clean up later; this was just as important as the actual act in his book.

It was when he felt his lover nudge him a bit that he sighed and let him shift him into whatever position he wanted.  His knee coming up between the younger man’s legs, rolling forward just a bit but not enough to crush the smaller frame he cradled in his arms; allowing access to the plug inside of him.   Feeling the widest part tug on his muscle, then ease free he groaned when he felt his boyfriend’s cock, just that much bigger than the plug-to still cause a stretching full sensation, slip home. 

Glancing down, he saw dark eyes looking up at him from chest level, even as he felt his body begin to respond to Clint’s ministrations. The eyes widened a little when he realized the older man was getting hard again.  He could feel the heat from the blush that stained his cheeks as he leaned in and whispered that there was a reason they had the cock ring around; the serum had enhanced other things as well.

He couldn’t help but smile as the younger man had pushed up to kiss him even as the slim hand had worked its way between their bodies and grasped his hard dick . . .

**A Hidden Hawk’s POV . . .**

He watched from his vantage point in the duct work, as his lover came to the sounds of his own second orgasm on the video; painting his washboard abs with cum, a bitten off groan the only other indication of his completion as he slowly stroked himself through the aftershocks.

Biting down on his lip, to muffle his own groans as he shuffled to reach his phone without giving his location away; putting pressure on the hard-on trapped and compressed in the tight fitting pants of his field uniform.  Typing out a quick message to his cousin, “So, when are you going to be in NY next?  Up for another round?”  Not waiting for a response, he made sure the phone was on silent, Jarvis would let him know if there was an emergency, he slipped it back into his pocket.

Flicking the latches on the grate so it swung down into the room, he tossed the rope down into their living room, smirking when his lover opened his eyes and saw him – He never got tired of that “good boy” blush that the Super Soldier couldn’t seem to shake, especially when he was caught.

As he slid down he called, “Honey, I’m home. . .have you been having fun without me?”

**Author's Note:**

> -If Eddie seems a bit OOC; I blame that on watching a few to many Misha Gabriel interviews before getting this finished. 
> 
> -The ink on Eddie's side is a reference to ink the actor (Misha Gabriel) himself has. It can be seen here; [Misha Gabriel Short Film to Get Lucky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URIiMCW0mJY)


End file.
